Siluetas
by TheBlueJoker
Summary: -Siempre- ahora sabía con exactitud que era lo que había respondido. Un millón de siluetas nos rodearon. Y pensé que tal vez nunca más vería a Peeta, pero que siempre estaría a mi lado, cuidándome de mis propias pesadillas.


**Hace mucho que no publicaba historias y ahora quería volver a escribir con algo que me gusta, una saga que totalmente sorprendente *-* Y son los Juegos del Hambre... Espero que les guste, es algo corto, pero bah... El tema era volver a escribir. El fic esta basado en la canción del Soundtrack de Catching Fire y se llama Silhouettes de Of Monsters and Men.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: THG no me pertenece, de ser así, Prim y Finnick no hubieran muerto :'(**

Un frío helado me paralizó. No recordaba específicamente porque sentía tanto frío pero a ésta sensación que recorría mi columna la acompañaba el miedo, tan participe de mí que me pareció un viejo conocido. Conocía esa sensación agobiante del miedo que te paralizaba, pero era algo que había aprendido a manejar, lo había sufrido por tanto tiempo que ya no era extraño en mí. Había pasillos de inmaculado blanco que me resultaba agobiante a la vista. El simple color me estaba mareando y dejando fuera de combate. Era un olor a desinfectante y algo más. Me recargué en una de las puertas del lugar y miré los pasillos que se alargaban infinitamente al horizonte. Pasé una de mis manos sudorosas por mi frente que estaba igual. Mi cuerpo completo estaba cubierto por un sudor frío que me recorría por completo. No quería ponerme de pie, y aunque orgullosamente decía que tenía un fuerte estómago, parecía ser que todo me daba vueltas y las náuseas crecían a niveles insospechados. Mis oídos estaban algo tapados pero pese a todo, escuché un grito desgarrador que me heló la sangre. Literalmente lo hizo porque sería capaz de reconocer esa voz donde fuera. Me perseguía a diario y era lo único que escuchaba por las noches cuando me iba a dormir a mi habitación en el distrito trece. Su grito retumbó y se quedó instalado en mis oídos y pasó a mi cerebro con fuerza perforando la poca cordura que me quedaba. Y aún en esa horrible calma blanca su nombre era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza.

_Peeta_

Sus ojos azules me perforaban la mente y su sonrisa me recordaba que no estaba a mi lado. Me puse de pie, guiada más que nada por las profundas ganas de verlo otra vez, de sentir que estaba a salvo, y fuera de las garras de Snow, que se quedaría y alivíariamos nuestras pesadillas juntos. Que me besaría como aquella vez en la playa de la Arena. Su grito de dolor me impedía pensar con claridad, y estaba más que segura que sería bastante capaz de matar a quién fuera que le estuviera haciendo daño a Peeta. Las puertas se extendían por el pasillo y pese a todo, abría cada una de ellas. Parecía ser que cada vez que abría una, los gritos desgarradores de Peeta eran más fuertes.

-¡Katniss!-me giré tanto que hasta cierto punto resultó cómico y animado. Casi me tuerzo el cuello, y allá atrás, donde no había existido una puerta antes, la había. En contraste con todo lo blanco del pasillo y las puertas, esta era de un color gris y daba el aspecto de ser pesada, tenía una pequeña ventana en ella y no tenía una manija. Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas y escuché el grito de Peeta aún más fuerte venir de hay. El aire salía rápido y la puerta cada vez se sentía más lejos de lo que pudiera ver. En este preciso momento lo único que quería era alcanzarla y poder ver a mi chico del pan. Como si sólo este pensamiento bastara, la puerta apareció ante mi con estruendo y una risa algo escalofriante. No había como abrirla, lo único que tenía era una ventana, lo suficientemente grande como para poder ver la habitación. Acerqué mi cabeza y alcé la vista intentando ver si Peeta estaba allí. El cuarto estaba decorado de lo más pobre. Las paredes eran de un gris enmohecido y había una sola luz que entraba por una ventana contigua a la habitación. No había armas pero si había alguien dentro. Estaba sentado sobre una silla de madera gastada, con las manos atadas a su espalda desnuda. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Podría reconocer en cualquier parte esa espalda, esa mata de pelo rubio que ahora estaba algo oscuro y sucio. Peeta estaba derrumbado sobre la silla y se mantenía gracias a las correas que lo afirmaban del pecho y de la cintura.

Pude ver a un soldado del Capitolio, un agente de la paz con un balde de agua fría en su mano. El blanco inmaculado de su uniforme contrastaba con el fondo gris y el tono lúgubre de toda la habitación. Vació el balde de agua sobre Peeta que se despabiló con asombro. Su rostro estaba cubierto de moretones y de rasguños por todas partes. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y su labio superior estaba roto por una herida. Su pómulo derecho estaba atravesado por un corte que estaba cubierto por sangre espesa negra que ya había secado. Sus ojos estaban nublados y sus hombros se encogieron cuando vio al Agente de la Paz que se paraba en frente de él.

-Bien, chico enamorado, comencemos otra vez, dime, ¿Qué sabes sobre la Rebelión?- usó uno de sus guantes enfundados y tomó bruscamente el mentón de Peeta para buscar su mirada. Lo sabía, sabía que estarían torturando a Peeta para hacerlo hablar sobre planes que él desconocía. En los que jamás estuvo considerado decirnos.

-Creo que te lo repetiré con más calma, tal vez no lo entendiste la primera vez que te lo dije pero yo-no-sé-nada- El Agente de la Paz golpeó la mejilla sana de Peeta dio vuelta su rostro con un estruendo. Podía asemejar el dolor que sentía él con el que sentí yo cuando Thread me rompió la mejilla con un latigazo el invierno pasado, cuando estaba buscando proteger a Gale.

Peeta frunce el ceño y recibe otro golpe que le deja marca en los pómulos rojos. Baja la cabeza y veo como el agente de la paz lo golpea fuertemente a la altura de las costillas dejando a Peeta en la silla retorciéndose de dolor.

No sé en que momento me encuentro golpeando el cristal con los puños hasta que veo como se enrojecen y comienzan a sangrar. Tampoco soy conciente de los gritos que salen por mi garganta ni de las lágrimas que me recorren las mejillas con fluidez. Peeta sólo gruñe y otras veces grita cuando el golpe en las costillas que ahora es con las botas lustrosas del agente de la paz le duele algo más de lo que quisiera. El agente lo toma por el cabello rubio y lo obliga a ponerse de pie, para luego golpearlo en el abdomen y luego en la nuca. Peeta cae al suelo con un estruendo de su cabeza azotándose contra el piso. Escupe sangre por la boca y el agente le devuelve una patada en el pómulo. En algún momento entra un nuevo agente de la paz que ayuda al otro a descargarse contra Peeta que sólo gime en silencio.

Sus gemidos y luego sus gritos, me recorren la cabeza y me hacen llorar con más ganas. La puerta no quiere ceder y mi chico del pan se encuentra atado de manos, y siendo golpeado por dos agentes de la paz. Vuelven a arrojar una cubetada de agua sobre Peeta que escupe y boquea como pez fuera del agua. Esto hace tiempo dejó de tener pinta de interrogatorio. Uno de los agentes, toma unos cables y los coloca en las muñecas de Peeta y otro en su espalda rasguñada. Toman un extraño control remoto y al momento veo como Peeta se comienza a retorcer en el piso con dolor. Sus gritos son cada vez más fuertes y resuenan en cada pared del lugar. Mis manos se deslizan por la puerta y me dejó caer cuando las risas de los agentes y los gritos de Peeta cesan. Ya no sé si esta muerto o si esta inconsciente. Sólo sé que si están torturando de esta manera a Peeta es por mi culpa. Es por dejar que Johanna, Finnick y Beetee nos separarán en la arena. Jamás debí haberlo perdido de vista. Ese fue mi peor error y ahora es él quien lo paga. Peeta no tiene idea de la revolución y no tiene información que darles, sólo esta hay para atormentarme, para que Snow sepa que puede hacer cualquier cosa conmigo mientras lo tenga a él consigo. La puerta que esta detrás de mi se hace cada vez más delgada y el vidrio más amplio. Los agentes se van dejando al chico del pan con leves temblores que lo recorren por completo. Sus manos están desatadas y esta tirado en el piso, gimiendo levemente. Un sólo golpe más y sé que podré tocarlo, que podré acariciarlo. Me pongo de pie y aporreó con fuerza el vidrio hasta romperlo. Paso por la ventana que ya es de la mitad de la puerta y me arrojó al lado del chico que solía ser mi compañero tributo en dos juegos consecutivos. Tomó su cabeza con suavidad y la colocó contra mis piernas y acarició su cabello de su frente empapada de sudor frío.

-Peeta-mi voz suena como un gemido de dolor y es hay cuando comprendo que todo el dolor que le puedan causar a él, también me lo hacen a mi. Peeta es él que me acompaño frente a todo, al que no le importó en lo absoluto mi rechazo hacia él, porque cuando llegó el momento supo arriesgar su vida por mi. Y ahora estaba inconsciente sobre mi regazo, cubierto de heridas y de golpes hechos para una revolución de la que no era parte.

Su respiración era pausada, como si estuviera dormido. Tenía leves temblores e incluso en la inconciencia, Peeta gemía de dolor. Me fijé en su espalda, llena de rasguños, llena de pequeñas heridas, delgadas como un cabello. Estaban cubiertas por pequeñas costras, recién cicatrizando. Peeta había sido golpeado con un látigo de la misma manera en que Gale había sido azotado en el Distrito 12. Pasé mi mano con suavidad por su cabello, y luego fuí bajando por su frente, hasta instalarla en su mejilla magullada. Estaba caliente, pese a los cubetazos de agua fría, Peeta estaba temblando y sus mejillas sonrojadas y el sudor frío que lo recorría me decía una sola cosa: fiebre. Lo acerqué más a mí, más, porque allí no había nada que me ayudará a bajar su temperatura.

Sentía que la oscuridad nos cubría a ambos, que las paredes se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, sabía que era sólo un sueño, una pesadilla, que realmente no tenía a Peeta a mi lado, que estaba en el Capitolio y que yo me sentía más sola que nunca.

Jamás había podido cambiar el rumbo de mis sueños, pero en esta ocasión sentía como el cuerpo de Peeta bajaba de temperatura, veía como sus heridas cicatrizaban y desaparecían, que el sudor helado desaparecía, que la mugre de su cuerpo y su cabello se transformaba por la limpieza y el olor a canela y a bosque que Peeta desprendía. En algún momento lo sentí gemir, pero era algo así como los ruidos que hacía cuando despertaba. Se giró y cuando estuvo con la cabeza fija hacia arriba, abrió los ojos y el resplandor azul de su mirada me sorprendió. Me sonrió y se desperezó aún con su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

-Hey- su voz sonaba normal, con la ternura que solía desprender cuando me hablaba. Yo sólo atiné a sonreír y a echarme sobre su pecho. En algún momento me había puesto a llorar y a soltar esos extraños sonidos ahogados que hacía. Peeta sólo me abrazaba contra su pecho, en una oscuridad que sólo crecía.

Fui ahí cuando me di cuenta, cuando comprendí todo el trastorno que estaba sintiendo. Porque el mundo se podía destruir, porque el cielo se podía derrumbar sobre nosotros, podría haber una oscuridad por completo pero yo no tendría miedo si estaba él a mi lado. Si estaban sus brazos rodeándome y sus labios sobre mi coronilla. Porque podía estar mentalmente desorientada y no sería extraño.

Porque dónde estuviera Peeta, yo estaría allí, tal vez no en cuerpo, pero si a través de mis pesadillas.

Podía hallarme completamente a salvo del Capitolio en el Distrito 13, pero jamás me encontraría en paz si Peeta no estaba a mi lado. Porque cuando yo canto, Peeta esta gritando en alguna habitación del Capitolio. Porque cuando yo respiraba, Peeta sangraba y se retorcía.

Sus brazos me atrajeron más hacia él, casi fundiéndonos el uno con el otro. Miré hacia arriba y pesqué su mirada con la mía. Coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y acaricié sus pómulos, baje hasta su cuello y me quedé allí, respirando y guardando su olor en mi memoria.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?-miré a Peeta, quién me miró, esperando una respuesta. Y vino a mi, el recuerdo de aquella noche de invierno, cuando el jarabe me hizo ir a la inconciencia y le pregunté lo mismo a él.

-Siempre- ahora sabía con exactitud que era lo que había respondido. Un millón de siluetas nos rodearon. Y pensé que tal vez nunca más vería a Peeta pero que siempre estaría a mi lado, cuidando mis pesadillas.

_Siempre_

**Espero que les haya gustado, tengo bastantes fics en mi celular que no acabo por terminar, pero este en sí era cortito, y lo quería subir ya que el estreno para Mockingjay Part 1 es en 40 días en mi país así que estoy feliz... Eso, nos leemos pronto :) **


End file.
